The Writers
by zairaswift
Summary: Writers, Gold Heart- Lucy, Salmon Dragon- Natsu, Yellow Band- Levy, Steel Crunch- Gajeel, Liquid Love- Juvia, Ice Slice- Gray, Red Titania- Erza and Blue Flame- Jellal, are gathered at the same place of the ultimate meeting of the most popular authors. But what is the purpose and what will happen to these 8 writers?
1. Introductions - Chapter 1

**The idea was so instant I don't even know if it's gonna work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Damn. THIS!" Lucy slammed her pen on the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Levy, as she put the cup of coffee next to Lucy.

"I can't get this right," said Lucy. She was a famous writer, under the pseudonym of Gold Heart. The stories she wrote were of fantasy and adventure, which let her imagination run wild. Her occupation first started as a hobby and admiration of authors when her friend, Levi, had recently become the manager of this large company which basically published books on paper and online. Levy was an editor and writer. When she read the stories that Lucy produced, she said that she would become a great sensation.

It continued to become an internet story, updating her stories once a week. She, at first, slowly progressed but suddenly became a big hit when she started to do collaborations with famous writers and she had climbed to the top ranks. She was only in second place, the number one ranking person being, Salmon Dragon. It was a tough race for both of them, because the ranking was based off number of views, because they both had equal amounts of likes.

"Oh, switch these around, it makes more sense that way," said Levy, reading some of the sentences. The story she wrote was called Fairy Tail. A guild in a world where there were mages. The main protagonist was a remake of herself. It was shortly after she posted the first few chapters when Salmon Dragon came in. She found the name nostalgic because one of the characters in her story was a salmon coloured hair dragon slayer who had the abilities of a dragon.

"Thanks, Levy. Honestly I don't know what I can do without you." She smiled as she drank the coffee in large quantities.

"Oh yeah, you received a letter from the main agency. I'll read it for you," she said.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_We would like to invite you to the Writer's convention hosting the top writers in the world. The writers are Yellow Band, Steel Crunch, Red Titania, Blue Flame, Liquid Love, Ice Slice and Salmon Dragon. _

"Awesome, you're going to be there too!" said Lucy. Levy was Yellow Band. She wrote mystery stories.

_All 8 writers, including you, MUST meet at the grand hall of the City of Light as it the most important date as the 11__th__ anniversary of the great Writer's gathering. Travel preparations will be made the following day this letter arrives. You will be staying overnight._

_Yours sincerely,_

_FT._

_P.S. If you refuse to come, we will force you to come anyways._

Shuddering, Lucy glanced at the initials FT.

"Who has FT as their initials?" she asked. It was felt familiar to her but she never knew anyone with FT as their initials.

"Well, what I've heard, the very first time that the great authors gathered, they disappeared," said Levy creepily, "But it's only a rumour. There was also the fact that there was actually never a great author's gathering, but they started to say that since 11 years ago. It's a long time and they've finally doing the real thing."

"Hmm, well, we have to go either way," said Lucy.

"True. So shouldn't we get packing?" asked Levy. Lucy nodded and they started to get ready. They both took bundles of paper, pens, clothes, current pieces of work, phones and all these other necessities.

"ARGH, I don't want to go!" said the pink, or should I say, salmon coloured man.

"Shut it you pink head, just because you can't handle motion sickness, doesn't mean you can't go," said the dark haired guy.

"Hey! Its salmon coloured, you stripper!" shouted the salmon. The two continued on to rant insults about each other when they were instantly stopped by a long red haired woman.

"What do you think you're doing, Natsu, Gray?" she asked smiling.

"Ah Erza!" said Natsu and Gray at the same time, linking arms and pretending to be happy best friends, "we were just talking about a new idea about two people fighting!"

"Oh really?" asked Erza, "then you can continue. You are all aware of the meeting?"

"Yeah. Even if you are our manager you don't have to be always around. You're also going too aren't you?" asked Gray.

"Of course. Red Titania will always fight her way up the ranks, but don't worry, I won't go against you two," she said. No matter what she said, she was going to end up going against them one day.

"Ahaha! Anyways, we're meeting with 5 other people right? There's Gold Heart right? I want to meet that person," said Natsu. Though he was hot headed and pretty much always fighting with either with pens or fists, he was the number 1 author. She turned away to gather up some papers thrown around the room

"Are you expecting it to be a girl or something?" asked Gray nudging him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, will ya?!" Then Erza turned around upon the shout but then it seemed like those two were happy.

"Well, be up early," said Erza nicely, then putting her fist into her palm, "or there _will_ be consequences."

"HAI!" both of the men said.

"Mmm, Juvia wants to meet Ice Slice. He seems very handsome and cool in how he writes," said Juvia as she admires the stories that he wrote.

"Shut it with your love fantasies. Honestly, your name as Liquid Love suits you so much because you literally turn to goo when you're in love," said the man with black unruly hair.

"Juvia does not care because her love for writing and Ice Slice is very great. However you with Steel Crunch 'Gajeel' I can't understand why you love writing so much action," said Juvia.

"Argh, but the one, what's the name… Yellow Band writes action and adventure," said Gajeel finding ways to assist him for his love for action.

"Then you have love for action and Yellow Band. Wouldn't it be a shame if it was a guy?" said Juvia. Ice Slice was obviously a man so he couldn't say anything against her.

"The style of writing of Yellow Band is definitely a woman. The reason she isn't as good as writing as me is because she is a woman with no real fighting experience!" said Gajeel, being stubborn.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," said Juvia, "you're ready right?"

"Yep!" said Gajeel already packed and excited.

"Then I hope you haven't forgot about you… travel sickness?" asked Juvia evilly. It was a weak point that she can always use to her advantage.

"O-of course I-I haven't!" said Gajeel, sweating. Damn, he had forgotten. Maybe the trip wasn't worth-

"We're going because Juvia wants to meet Ice Slice and Yellow Band," said Juvia.

===[]=== (**Oh, it's a belt! :D**)

"Tch," the blue haired man had only just received the letter. He already knew what it was. It was from that _other _world. Honestly, when he read the Gold Heart's story, he thought that the story was exactly the same as that world. But then he had disregarded it when he read the story of Red Titania. She reminded him of someone he met when he was younger. Her stories were filled with emotions, both hurt and happiness. She made him forget about the other world and to his own childhood and that red haired girl, only to his avail when Gold Heart wrote about the other world

He wanted to meet Red Titania, just to see what she looked like and then there was Gold Heart to ask her how she came up with the other idea. With a turn of his cloak he had headed off back to his own home which was hidden by a thick forest where no one dares to enter.

"_Honestly, Jellal how much longer are you going to hide from the world?" _he asked himself. He wrapped his cloak closer as the autumn winds started to get colder.

**That's the end of the chapter. So can anyone figure out what FT would stand for? Please review!**

"_**Sometimes we stare out window. But why do we do that? Surely, it's because we have no interest in what we were doing at that current moment. But then again, it's because we are longing for the freedom of being outside." – Elma Aston.**_


	2. Meeting the Authors - Chapter 2

**WOAH! Thankyou so much for the support! And yes, here's the update, ft shipr! Lol, don't mind me…. Just gonna start at like 11:30pm at night ya. Lol. I'm updating this the following day. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Each author was picked up by a black car. It was a limousine but it seemed much smaller on the inside. It was stylish but didn't attract that much attention. It was about 10 in the morning. Each person was driven to the same place. In more locational terms, each author lived about the same distance from the City of Light. And lived in a sort of square shape and the City of Light being in the centre.

"Ne, Lucy," said Levy.

"Yah?"

"What do you think the others are like?" asked Levy.

"Well, I'm hoping that they're all the same age as us," said Lucy, they both giggled at the thought if they were some old man or woman.

It took an hour and a bit to get there.

When they arrived, they realised that 3 other cars had arrived at the same time. No one exited their car, but were all forced out by the shifting seats and the opening doors.

Each author was met with another person about their age. A blonde haired and busty girl, a blue haired girl with a yellow head band, a guy with unruly black hair with piercings, a pink *salmon* coloured haired guy, a long red haired woman, a half-naked man with an icy stare, a woman with strange blue curls and a guy with blue hair and a tattoo.

"So," said Lucy, "let's introduce ourselves."

"Oh, then I'll start!" said the pink haired man, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Salmon Dragon!" Everyone stared at him, except for Erza and Gray. How could someone so happy-go-lucky and… dumb person be the number one author? No one knew, because his stories were all about action, adventure and friendship.

"I'm Gold Heart, Lucy Heartfilia," said Lucy, they also stared at her. For someone so refined as her, she didn't seem like a writer who would write about things that were what happened when her imagination ran wild.

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice Slice." And the guy's a stripper. A surprise because his stories were all of humour though he gave off this icy aura. Maybe it was just cold.

"Wah~ Juvia is refreshed by the sight," she said looking at Gray, the one to admire him and then turning cold to everyone else. "Juvia Lockser, Liquid Love." It was obvious how she was mushy and gooey when she was in love, especially with Gray, but she was mean to everyone else. It was also obvious that she was a romance writer.

"Blue Flame, Jellal Fernandes," he said gazing at the red head. She was just like his childhood friend. With the red hair, the eyes and the way she stood was exactly like her. Her name confirmed that it was her. He specialised in mystery and emotional stories with the main protagonists being childhood friends.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, Red Titania," she said, her gaze meeting Jellal's. Everyone could tell it was like a love at first sight thing and sighed.

"The name's Gajeel Redfox, otherwise known as Steel Crunch," he said, folding his arms, approving himself. Just by looking at him, he was a fighter, with ripped muscles and the piercings made him pretty scary and strong looking. He wrote many stories all about action and fighting.

"U-Um, I'm Levy McGarden, Yellow Band," said Levy shyly. Gajeel gaped at her. She looked timid and so shy, how could anyone suspect her for being an action and mystery writer?

"Well, it seems like we've all introduced ourselves, so," said Lucy, "who knows what were actually supposed to do?"

Everyone said something along the lines of "I have no idea."

"_Each member has arrived."_

"Did someone hear something?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, someone said 'Each member has arrived'," said Natsu. None of the authors had said anything else. They each had many questions they wanted to ask another person. So they started to ask questions.

"So, Yellow Band, do you know why you're lower ranked than me?" asked Gajeel. Levy stared at him, pissed off.

"Yes, because you're self-conscious and I am also an editor so I like to keep my writing in a neat fashion," said Levy. That wasn't what she was supposed to say in Gajeel's eyes.

"Uh… no it's because your fighting scenes aren't realistic enough. I've been in real fights myself so it's easier for me to write them," said Gajeel. Levy took his advice but still found him annoying yet strangely funny in his own way.

"Erza Scarlet, did you have childhood friends?" asked Jellal.

"Eh? Is this something you want for your story?" asked Erza since he wrote stories about childhood friends.

"Yeah, something like that," he said as he pulled out a notepad.

"Well, I used to be a really tough and strict girl. I was in an orphanage and they were pretty mean and stuff so I don't really remember much because simply, I don't want to remember. You probably can't imagine it but I used to cry a lot," she said. Jellal's eyes widened. It _was _her but he couldn't say anything because he didn't want any bad memories for her to surface. Anyways, once upon a time, he actually bullied her in the orphanage and she didn't cry at all. But after he left so that he could spy on her, she cried so much saying how much she hated him. It hurt, and the face she made while crying made him guilty. It was the first time someone had moved him so much and made him feel hurt. Just as he was going to apologise to her, she had already been adopted by a family, so he had set on finding her and apologising. But he couldn't apologise at that current moment.

"That's a tough life-" said Gajeel when he was elbowed by Levy saying that he had to be more considerate of the atmosphere and her feelings.

"Okay, I had a few childhood friends, they were each different from each other. That's about all I remember," said Erza.

"Thanks," said Jellal, writing the last few things on his notepad then putting it away. He then turned to Lucy.

"How do you put this..." said Jellal, "how did you create Fairy Tail?"

Each person stared at her. Her story was magnificent. Of course, it was in the same ranks of Natsu's, but the idea about the world of Magnolia, magic and the people as well, it truly fantastic. The characters were so well portrayed and the setting and the theories were all thought through, it was like _another world._

"Well, at first I don't remember, but after a while I remembered how I got the idea of Fairy Tail. I actually had a dream. The main protagonist was me, and in that dream I was strolling through the streets of the Fairy Tail world. I met characters along the way, so I just set my mind on expanding on what I saw," said Lucy, "Honestly, everyone here is like the characters in my story."

"That's a way to get story ideas, but dreams don't often be good ones," said Jellal.

"Since Jellal did, I'll ask too!" said Natsu, "I think you story deserves the number one rank but why is my story better?"

"U-Uh," said Lucy. He was annoying. That was the truth, full stop. "It has more… views?"

"NO! It's because you don't have a goal," said Natsu. "Once you're done with your story, what are you going to do next?"

"Another story?" said Lucy. The guy did have a point.

"Haa… No, like what are you going to do with your story? Do you want it to stay at a certain rank or, like, beat me?" he asked.

"WELL, I feel like beating you," said Lucy smiling then her face grew dark and evil, "with my _fists._"

"Give it a-" said Natsu encouraging her. No way was she going to hit him, but only to his surprise and everyone else's, she landed a kick on his jaw sending him flying.

"There, I feel better," said Lucy. No one wanted to get on her wrong side from that moment on.

"That was an awesome kick!" said Gajeel, meaning to compliment her.

"Oh? You want a taste of it?" asked Lucy, feeling her annoyance build up again.

"N-no thanks," he said.

"Anything else?" asked Lucy, lending a hand to Natsu. He gratefully took it and smiled with his kick face.

"Na, but you're an awesome girl," he said.

_He was hitting on her. What the hell? _Thought Lucy. _Oh well, I'm called Gold Heart for a reason._

"Juvia wants to ask something to Gray-sama!" said Juvia. "Where do you get your sense of humour?"

"Oh, Gray bases off a lot of his scenes from him and me," said Natsu only to get a punch to the gut.

"Juvia did not ask you," she said and then looked at Gray willingly.

"What he said was pretty true…" he said looking at Natsu who seemed in pain from both the kick and punch. "The others is because everyone called me Ice Prince, since I was so cold, so I developed a thing for writing so I can put my humour in that."

"So cool!" squealed Juvia.

"_Process: Starting..._"

"There's that voice again!" said Lucy. As soon as she pointed that out, none of the authors could move. They were all stuck and around them formed some sort of wall of runes and then the entire place filled with some light. Below and above them was a giant sort of magic circle. Each person disappeared in a pillar of light one by one. Haha, the City of Light sort of compliments the situations. Um, continuing on…

Lucy was the last person to teleport. Crying out loud, she landed on firm ground which was rocky and brick like.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She could find no one she knew in sight. The streets were strangely familiar. Where was she?

She walked round, some people staring at her for her 'foreign' clothes. She kept walking until she heard someone shout her name.

"LUCY!" it was Natsu.

"Natsu!" she was glad to see a familiar face.

"Um, Lucy, why are you wearing those clothes?" he asked.

"What do you mean, we were teleported here-" she said and then her eyes widened, from shock. Because there on his arm was the mark of the guild Fairy Tail, from her book. This person wasn't Natsu. It was one of the characters from her book. Then why was it so… realistic?

"W-where are we going again?" asked Lucy.

"Eh? We're going back to the guild!" said Natsu happily.

It confirmed it. And her friends were there as well. If she remembered, the guild mark was on her right hand. She pulled her sleeve over her hand, just in case.

"Let's go then!" she said.

What the hell was going on?

**What the hell is going on? Haha! Sorry but that's the end of the chapter. I hope you've enjoyed!**

'_**If Black is your brightest colour, you don't have hope to shine brightly. But when there are times where you're in the dark, that's when you can shine a way**_**' – Elma Aston.**


	3. Helping Lucy - Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update, but hey, IT'S CHRISTMAS and I envy every one of you who is having winter and snow when in Australia it's summer and hot…**

**This is going to become a drabble because I don't have enough time to keep up the length of the chapters, so the length of chapters will vary from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_What the hell was going on?_

As soon as they arrived at the guild, Lucy imagined the feeling of the loud and colourful atmosphere, only to find that it was all quiet and Natsu's big announcement was the only thing to be heard.

"Lucy's BACK!" shouted Natsu. Everyone groaned. Was Lucy hated or something? She sweat dropped as she didn't seem like she was welcome. She awkwardly stood there.

"Natsu, you agreed-" said a long white haired woman. She was the bartender that Lucy wrote in her story. She was pretty indifferent to people and knew when to be really serious or angry. She was a pretty devilish and angelic character.

"What do you mean?" he asked, scratching his head thinking hard about what she the woman wanted to say.

"You mean how she's kicked out and everything? We need her you know," said Natsu. He was going to continue speaking when he was interrupted by someone crying Natsu.

"Natsu!" said the person. It was a blonde and looked exactly like Lucy. It was the Lucy the main protagonist in the story.

"Lucy! I mean, what?" Natsu looked between the two of them. He sniffed them both. Both smelt the same however the one in the strange clothes was suspicious as she was hiding her right hand.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu, angry someone would try to impersonate Lucy.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," said the writer, "and this is my book so what are you doing to your author?"

"What?" each person was unsure of what the writer meant with her being an author.

"This book is called Fairy Tail, and you are all the characters of this book! I was just at the City of Light and then… THIS!" cried out Lucy. It was too confusing. It was like she was literally in a story book and then there was the fact that why all the writers she had just met and known were her characters in the book.

"And what is this about Lucy being kicked out? I don't remember saying that in the book," said Lucy as she pulled out her book where she wrote about Fairy Tail. The other Lucy looked over her shoulder and read what she had written. Her eyes widened. TO see a fellow writer was magnificent and how they wrote was interesting. The language, luckily, was the same and yet the details of Fairy Tail were etched on the pages of the booklet.

"So it is true that… this is your book?" said the other Lucy. The writer nodded.

"Also, um… Have you seen anyone who look like them?" she asked pointing to all the people who looked like Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and Jellal. "They were all with me when we were put into… this world."

"How can we trust you?" asked a short old man. It was the guild leader.

"Your name is Makarov right?" she asked.

"Are you sure you aren't a mage?" he asked.

"What? NO!" she said. There was no way. In the world she lived in, the only magic was pulling rabbits out of hats and card tricks. The old man nodded and started to order the guild.

"We will postpone the situation, we must help this Lucy," said Makarov. The writer stared at the guild, as they were unsure yet cheering in agreement. She peered at the Lucy of the current world as she seemed to be depressed.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. She looked up at the writer and told her how she was kicked out of the guild. Apparently there was some sort of serial killing and because she was one of the victims they didn't want her near them in case they should die. The writer Lucy frowned saying that was absolutely outrageous.

"I know! But it seemed to have calmed the situation, now that you're here," said Lucy, smiling. The writer was not sure of what to do to help her but said she would figure out a way, somehow. But right now, in order to help her character, she has to find the other authors. If they were all together to get here, they have to be together to get back.

**Yes, it's short, I'm sorry. It's bad, I'm sorry. **

_**Don't give up- **_**A message for myself.**

**Merry Christmas everyone, and I hope you've had a fantastic 2014!**


End file.
